Pour une question d'honneur
by Maty-Fifi
Summary: Après avoir perdu un combat et blessé, Godric est recueilli par un vieil ermite qui lui demande de lui raconter qui il est et comment il en est arrivé là...tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur les fondateurs! Reviews please :b
1. Chapter 1

Un rire, un cri de victoire. L'homme vaincu était à terre, le flanc couvert de sang et ne pouvant plus bouger. Le vainqueur ne cessait de rire et s'en alla avec des grands cris, tenant d'une main sa propre baguette, de l'autre brandissant une deuxième qui n'était pas la sienne. Avec lui des rugissements d'animal résonnaient dans la tête du sorcier blessé, laissé là pour mourir de ses blessures dans la honte. Celui-ci serrait encore son épée de rubis entre ses doigts avec rage, tentant par tous les moyens de se relever pour faire taire cet impotent. L'effort fut cependant de trop et sa vue se brouilla sur une silhouette inconnue qui s'avançait vers lui...

Ce fut en sursaut que Godric se réveilla, le cœur battant. Il sentît une grande douleur là où son adversaire l'avait grièvement blessé et une frêle main se posa sur son torse pour lui intimer de se recoucher.

« Du calme voyons…vous ne craignez rien ici, le plus sage pour vous serait de vous octroyer un peu de repos. »

Godric obéit en posant son regard vers le vieil homme devant lui. Il semblait très âgé et plus fragile qu'une branche morte, bien que les restes d'une carrure anciennement robuste étaient visibles. Une courte barbe blanche non soignée entourait son menton. Il gardait les yeux fermés tout en replaçant la couverture sur le sorcier.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Godric avec stupéfaction, se demandant où il était et l'identité de ce qui apparaissait comme son sauveur.

« Oh Seigneur, je suis l'ermite du village, un pauvre homme sans pouvoirs qui se contente de vivre paisiblement dans cette forêt. »

« Ermite ? »

Quel était cet homme ? Un cracmol ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, il doutait qu'il y eut une once de civilisation dans cette partie de la forêt.

« Quel est ton nom ? Est-ce toi qui m'as sauvé d'une mort certaine du à ma déroute ? »

Le vieil homme opina du chef tout en écrasant des plantes avec un mortier.

« Bedwyr Seigneur. J'étais effectivement avec mon cheval lorsque j'ai entendu cet homme avec ce dragon partir en vous laissant avec l'intention de vous laisser pourrir ici. »

« Je pense que je te dois une fière chandelle en ce cas Bedwyr » répondit alors Godric avec un sourire franc.

« Si je puis vous donner un conseil Seigneur, un duel n'est pas une chose à accepter sans connaître son adversaire ou le lieu du combat. »

« Je le sais mais je me suis emballé comme à mon accoutumée, à mon âge je réponds encore aux brimades et insultes. Je ne sais répondre que par le combat et celui-ci était de trop. C'est une bonne leçon et dès que je serais guéri je repartirai affronter ce malotru et récupérer ma baguette. »

Le vieil homme eut un sourire amusé tandis qu'il s'écartait pour aller chercher une petite fiole dans un placard et revenir pour en incorporer deux gouttes dans son bol où il écrasait les plantes. Godric se demandait comment il pouvait se repérer en gardant obstinément les yeux clos.

« A votre « âge » ? » reprit alors l'ermite. « Et quel âge avez-vous ? Vous semblez de noble famille, je l'ai remarqué à vos habits et votre épée. » il fit un geste de la main pour désigner les riches vêtements de Godric ainsi que son épée de rubis, posés sur un tabouret. « Etes-vous du comté ? »

« Qui suis-je ? Ne le vois-tu pas, vieil homme ? » s'interrogea Godric en se demandant comment même un ermite pouvait ignorer son identité. Celui-ci eut un autre sourire en ouvrant les yeux en direction du sorcier. Des yeux vides, d'un bleu trop pâle et flou qui ne voyaient rien.

« Oh…je te pris de m'excuser. »

« Ce n'est rien Seigneur, mais contez-moi, qui êtes-vous et comment en êtes-vous arrivé à répondre au duel déloyal de cet homme ? »

« Hum…il n'est pas le premier qui me lance un duel, qui cherche à me descendre de mon piédestal et me ridiculiser, vouloir se vanter de m'avoir battu. Je suis habitué aux jaloux et aux lâches de son genre, mais je n'aurais pas dû y répondre cette fois-ci. J'ai des responsabilités et ce geste était idiot. De plus, je me suis laissé surprendre par ce dragon qu'il a su apprivoiser par je ne sais quels noirs moyens. Il m'a poussé à me réfugier dans ce marécage, où il connaissait la présence de ce Kelpy, ah le lâche ! »

« Je connais cet endroit par cœur, et j'avoue avoir failli méprendre ce Kelpy avec mon cheval, et j'ai bien failli être dévoré ! » dit-il avec un éclat de rire comme s'il racontait un plaisant souvenir. Il termina sa mixture et la donna à boire à Godric en lui promettant de se sentir mieux. « C'est un remède efficace qui vous aide à soigner votre blessure de l'intérieur. Je suis conscient que si vous aviez votre baguette…un simple sort et vous pourriez guérir bien plus vite. »

« Ce n'est rien, c'est parfait, merci de tout cœur pour ton aide si précieuse. » répondit Godric en prenant le bol et l'avalant. Il se sentit ensuite fatigué et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, un bol de soupe était posé à côté de lui. Il le but sans ménagement, étant affamé et se demanda où était le vieil homme. Il était un cracmol…c'est pour cela qu'il était un ermite. Il paraissait qu'avoir un cracmol chez soi était une malédiction, et que si on le gardait on risquait de perdre soi-même sa magie, et qu'on était maudit par les dieux. Godric n'avait jamais cru à cette croyance et ne comprenait pas comment des parents pouvaient abandonner leur enfant sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoirs. Il avait déjà entendu que certains étaient allés jusqu'à tuer leur progéniture…

C'est à ce moment que Bedwyr rentra avec un lapin pour dîner et le posa sur la table. La maison ressemblait plus à une cabane, et ne comportait qu'une pièce. Godric utilisait l'unique lit de la maisonnée, et se trouva honteux de sa richesse et de son confort face à ce démuni.

« Vous êtes réveillé Seigneur ? La soupe vous a-t-elle convenu ? »

« Elle était délicieuse. J'ai honte de profiter ainsi de tes services et de ta nourriture, tout en te privant de ton lit. »

« Ce n'est rien du tout, et puis vous m'offrez un peu de compagnie, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de converser avec quelqu'un. » répondit-il avec calme en prenant le tabouret où la veille étaient posés les affaires de Godric pour s'asseoir à côté du lit.

« Où sont mes vêtements et mon épée ? » demanda le sorcier avec inquiétude.

« Votre épée est au pied de votre lit, et vos habits avaient besoin d'être lavés. »

Godric fut une fois de plus surpris par la bonté du vieil homme et perdit ses mots.

« Maintenant Seigneur, j'avoue être curieux et vouloir vous connaître un peu plus. Et si vous me contiez vos exploits, vos expériences ? Je suis un peu coupé du monde ici, et j'aimerais tellement vous entendre en parler, me conter ce que vous avez vécu. »

Godric resta coi et dit après quelques secondes, souriant avec amabilité :

« C'est bien la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. »

Le vieil homme acquiesça en s'installant plus confortablement sur son tabouret, prêt à tout entendre de cet homme qu'il abritait.

« Je suis né bien loin d'ici, dans les landes sauvages, fils unique de riches sorciers qui possédaient ces terres. Je n'ai jamais accordé d'importance à la richesse ou aux origines des gens que je rencontrais, moldus ou sorciers. J'ai toujours été très curieux, et j'ai vite développé ma soif d'aventure. Ainsi alors que je n'étais pas encore un homme j'ai quitté mon foyer, pour le grand désespoir de ma mère. » Godric eut un faible sourire en se remémorant ces années.

« J'ai toujours eu le sang chaud et l'esprit rempli des exploits héroïques qu'on me contait dans mon enfance. Je voulais devenir quelqu'un d'important, aider les gens, devenir l'égal de mes héros, et surtout je voulais y arriver par moi-même, et non grâce à mes origines. Je suis donc parti avec les affaires auxquelles je tenais le plus, coiffé de mon chapeau et habillé de ma courte épée dont j'avais appris à me servir, sous les yeux médusés de mes parents. Mon maître, Kian, m'a tout enseigné des duels à l'épée, il était comme un second père pour moi. Mais il ne voulut pas que je parte si jeune, il disait que j'allais me faire tuer et nous avons eu une grande dispute. Je suis finalement parti, sans son accord. »

Il se pencha légèrement en avant, de la manière de celui qui avoue un secret.

« Je peux te le dire Bedwyr, j'ai traversé tout le pays sur mon cheval, devenant plus fort mais pas moins fou à chaque obstacle que je rencontrais. Pendant mon voyage je faisais la connaissance d'un autre sorcier avec qui je me liai de suite d'amitié. » il s'arrêta, emprunt du souvenir de sa rencontre et voyant que le vieil homme l'attendait, il reprit avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Lui connaissait les marécages, tu peux me croire, Bedwyr. Nos caractères étaient opposés, et nous nous chamaillions sans arrêt, mais malgré nos différences nous avions le même but. Nous voulions montrer au monde que les sorciers étaient forts. Je voulais prouver aux moldus que les sorciers n'étaient pas mauvais tandis que lui avait plus d'ambition et voulait se faire connaître. Lui aussi était d'une noble famille, mais avait une aversion pour les moldus qu'il considérait comme nous étant inférieurs. Il s'est d'ailleurs souvent raillé de moi en me voyant avec une arme moldue en plus de ma baguette. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce côté de sa personnalité, mais j'avais tant d'affection pour lui que l'on avait décidé de ne plus aborder le sujet « moldu ». »

Il raconta ensuite comment Salazar l'avait rejoint dans son aventure pour explorer le monde, bien que préférant vivre dans le luxe et la richesse. Il décrivit les lieux qu'ils avaient traversés en remontant vers le nord en suivant les fleuves, allant là où les courants les menaient et allant là où l'aventure les appelait. Bedwyr s'émerveillait de ces récits, bien qu'il sût qu'il y en avait encore d'autres à venir, sûrement encore plus fantastiques. La journée passa vite et après avoir partagé un autre repas, Godric dut se reposer de nouveau pour récupérer, pendant que le vieil homme reprenait ses soins. Les jours qui suivirent, Godric continuait son récit en racontant comment ils avaient rencontré une jeune sorcière qui réussissait à régler n'importe quel conflit, en trouvant les mots justes et ayant un sens aigu de la justice. En passant par ce village en pleine forêt, Salazar et Godric avaient été impressionnés par sa patience et son calme qui lui avait permis très jeune d'être demandée par le Seigneur des terres pour le conseiller. Lorsque les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés en ces lieux et avaient expliqué qu'ils comptaient explorer tout le pays et se faire connaître du monde, la jeune femme en avait été interpelée. C'est lors d'une dispute entre Godric et Salazar que la jeune femme était intervenue et leur avait permis de se réconcilier. Eux qui finissaient toujours leurs querelles par des menaces et disaient qu'ils rentreraient chez eux, les mots de la sorcière avaient éteint leurs différends. Ils lui avaient dès lors proposé de les accompagner dans leur périple afin de vivre l'aventure, elle aussi. Ils la protègeraient et en contrepartie elle les aiderait grâce à ses qualités d'oratrice. S'ennuyant de son comté, Helga accepta et quitta donc son village pour se joindre aux deux garçons.

Elle leur fut d'une très grande aide et leur évita bien des malheurs, tout en s'avérant être une merveilleuse cuisinière, ce qui avait amélioré considérablement leur confort. Ils étaient devenus vite amis et de plus en plus puissants au fil des semaines, se faisant connaître de partout. Les sorciers étant chassés des moldus ils devaient bien souvent fuir, sous les conseils d'Helga, même si Salazar ne craignait pas les moldus et que Godric était toujours prêt à se battre.

Ils étaient arrivés en Ecosse, où ils avaient été transportés par ses magnifiques châteaux, sans conteste les plus beaux qu'ils n'aient jamais vus, dans un décor de montagnes. Le Seigneur des lieux était un moldu qui craignait par-dessus tout les sorciers et leur faisait une véritable traque. Il s'était montré suspicieux en les voyant et les avait menacés de les tuer s'ils ne prouvaient pas qu'ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs. Salazar n'en avait eu que faire mais Godric et Helga l'avaient retenu, se pliant aux volontés du Seigneur. Ils avaient été alors enfermés dans les cachots du château en se voyant désigner une épreuve à chacun, selon leurs aptitudes. Il vivait dans ce château une érudite qui se trouvait être une sorcière, mais n'avait jamais été découverte. Elle avait eu vent de l'histoire et était allée voir les prisonniers pour leur donner des conseils et leur permettre de réussir leurs épreuves. Son intelligence hors du commun leur avait permis de passer les épreuves du Seigneur sans difficulté majeure. Godric avait voulu la remercier pour sa sagesse et l'aide précieuse qu'elle leur avait apporté en lui promettant de construire un château pour elle, dont elle serait maîtresse. La jeune femme avait refusé mais s'était prise de sympathie pour les trois sorciers, en particulier Helga qu'elle ne lâchait plus. La jeune femme se trouvait être aussi douée en magie et sortilèges qu'en sagesse, ce qui n'avait pas déplu aux trois autres qui l'avaient bientôt considérée comme leur égale par la puissance. Elle s'était proposé de les accompagner dans leur aventure, voulant elle aussi découvrir de nouveaux paysages et rencontrer d'autres gens.

Quelques jours plus tard donc, Godric en était là de son récit lorsque Bedwyr lui demanda, comme chaque jour à la même heure, de continuer son histoire qui semblait le passionner.

« Qu'avez-vous fait tous les quatre ? Où êtes-vous allés ? Par Merlin, Seigneur, continue ton récit. »

Godric rit en le voyant si pressé et fit rapidement la grimace en sentant la douleur à son flanc.

« Vous avez encore mal ? Voulez-vous une autre potion ? » s'inquiéta le vieil homme.

« Non Bedwyr je te remercie de ta sollicitude, d'ailleurs ça me fait bien moins mal qu'auparavant, grâce à toi. »

Le vieil homme sourit et revînt sur son tabouret, abandonnant la potion sur la table de chevet.

« Et si, pour une fois, c'était à toi de me conter quelque chose ? » proposa gentiment Godric en lissant sa barbe mordorée teintée de gris.

« Oh moi, ma vie n'est rien, elle n'est pas très attrayante ni très passionnante. Ce que je désire, c'est vous écouter, car votre vie me semble bien plus remplie que la mienne. »

« Une autre fois alors…mais ce n'est que partie remise, vieil homme. » le taquina le fondateur. « Où en étais-je…ah oui, ça me revient ! Dis-moi Bedwyr, savais-tu que les enfants manquent gravement d'éducation magique ? Les sorciers sont pourchassés dans tout le pays par les moldus qui en ont peur, ils sont contraints de se cacher et ne peuvent déployer leur magie. Les enfants ne savent pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs et parfois leurs parents ne leur consacrent pas assez de temps ou ne peuvent pas, seuls les riches peuvent se le permettre et ont des professeurs…vois-tu où je veux en venir ? »

« Pas vraiment Seigneur… » avoua le vieil homme en fronçant les sourcils.

« Durant notre long voyage, nous rencontrions partout des enfants qui dépensaient leur magie sans retenue, ne la maîtrisaient pas, parce que personne ne leur avait appris à la contrôler ou s'en servir convenablement. Sans compter que comme tu dois le savoir, les sorciers sont en grande minorité par rapport aux moldus qui ont peur de nous, et les sorciers doivent se cacher. Ce n'est donc pas pratique pour de jeunes enfants de faire face à cela, et d'apprivoiser leur magie puis de savoir utiliser leur baguette de la bonne manière qui soit. Nous sommes tous les quatre tombés d'accord. Les enfants sont notre avenir, ce sont eux qui seront les maîtres quand nous ne serons plus. Les éduquer est donc la base même de notre avenir. »

Le vieil homme avait eu le sentiment d'être face à un excellent orateur parlant à une masse.

« Il faut que tu saches Bedwyr, que bien qu'étant des sorciers accomplis, notre projet n'était qu'une ébauche. Ce qui nous était apparu au départ comme une idée folle, lancée en l'air, devînt bientôt une obsession. Nous sommes retournés chacun dans nos chez nous, décidant de réaliser ce projet grâce à notre argent à moi et Salazar, et à notre volonté. Etant tombé amoureux des paysages de l'Ecosse, et trouvant ce décor parfait pour nous cacher, nous décidâmes de créer une école à cet endroit. »

Godric eut un air nostalgique que Bedwyr ne vît pas, mais devina. Il demanda tout à coup au vieil homme, comme piqué d'une inspiration :

« Bedwyr, as-tu entendu parler des « Quatre de Poudlard » ? »

« Certes Seigneur, seriez-vous l'un d'eux ? J'ai entendu des histoires tragiques à leur encontre…»

Godric perdit son sourire et se relaissa tomber sur son oreiller.

« Tu as raison en tout point…mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. »

« Veuillez me pardonner, poursuivez donc. »

Godric eut un faible sourire et se replongea dans son histoire, se redressant de nouveau quelque peu.

« Très bien. Nous sommes donc retournés en Ecosse, ici, pour construire notre école de sorcellerie. Nous étions tous les quatre très excités, et alors que nous proposions nos idées aux villages alentours, aucun n'acceptait de nous aider, les portes se fermant devant nous. Nous commencions par désespérer de ne trouver aucune âme qui approuve notre plan et mette son village à notre service pour construire notre école et nous héberger tout le long des travaux. Ce fut en entendant des rumeurs de loups-garous sévissant dans un des villages sorciers où nous étions passés que j'allais voir, muni de ma baguette et de mon épée, sans que mes compagnons ne le sachent. Je ne mesurais pas à ce moment les conséquences que mon geste allait entraîner. Je repoussais les loups en y mettant toute ma hargne envers ces monstres qui sous forme humaine, pillaient le village et brûlaient les maisons, et sous leur forme démoniaque massacraient sans distinction hommes, femmes et enfants. A cette bataille je montrais autant d'adresse à la baguette qu'à mon épée, et j'imposais le respect et l'admiration des habitants qui ne savaient comment me remercier d'avoir chassé les loups. C'était simple, la seule récompense que j'acceptais était que les habitants nous aident à construire notre école, juste à côté de leur village. Ils ne purent qu'accepter et j'en informai mes compagnons. Salazar me félicita, Rowena critiqua mon élan irréfléchi et Helga mon manque de prudence. Mais bientôt nous pûmes discuter des plans divers et complexes, et construire peu à peu notre école. La construction fut longue, très longue, et les rumeurs de mon exploit commençaient à se répandre, ainsi que notre projet. Le forgeron du village me conseilla de me trouver une plus puissante épée, une épée qui indiquerait à chaque personne que je croisais qui j'étais. »

Godric demanda à Bedwyr de lui passer son épée et après l'avoir sorti de son fourreau, la tourna entre ses mains en se rappelant le jour où il l'avait obtenu.

« Je ne vais pas me perdre en détails inutiles, mais un gobelin à qui j'avais rendu un service lors d'un de mes voyages (car on commençait à m'appeler de partout en me réclamant mon aide) m'a promis mon épée. Les gobelins sont les meilleurs forgerons du monde mon ami, mais ce sont des créatures très fières et ne sont pas du genre à avouer qu'elles ont travaillé pour un sorcier parce qu'il les avait aidé. Ainsi le gobelin qui me forgea mon épée trouva comme excuse à ses semblables que je lui avais volée cette épée après l'avoir obligé à écrire mon nom dessus… » il sourit amusé et la mit entre les mains de Bedwyr pour qu'il puisse la toucher, sentir sa puissance. Il fut déçu que le vieil homme ne puisse voir sa superbe couleur argentée ainsi que les rubis qui y étaient incrustés.

« Comme me l'avait dit Dallan, le forgeron, cette épée me fit connaître de tous. Mais revenons à nos hippogriffes. Au fur et à mesure que la construction avançait, nous commencions en même temps à enseigner, définissant les matières principales dont avaient besoin les enfants et nous les répartissions entre nous. Les débuts furent difficiles, je ne te le cache pas, et les élèves peu nombreux. Mais bientôt l'écho de notre projet retentit dans monts et vallées. Des parents voulaient que leurs enfants soient protégés et reçoivent une éducation digne de ce nom, et de plus en plus de sorciers nous confièrent leurs enfants, vivant dans l'école même. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas si nombreux, nous devions nous les séparer en groupe, chacun s'occupant des siens. Là nos différences ressortaient, et nous voulions tous des enfants qui nous ressemblaient. Pour moi les valeureux qui osent affronter les dangers étaient ceux qui méritaient mon enseignement. Ma devise était « Tout apprentissage ira d'abord aux enfants de courage ! » Rowena elle, me laissait volontiers ces têtes brûlées et regroupait plutôt les enfants sages, avides de savoir, pour elle les clés de la réussite. « Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit » disait-elle. Salazar se montrait quant à lui bien plus restrictif, et ce que je n'aimais pas chez lui ressortit alors dans ses choix d'élèves. Il refusait tous ceux qui n'avaient pas le sang pur, et privilégiait ceux qui avaient de l'ambition et étaient assez malins pour réussir dans ce monde. Helga était tout le contraire, et acceptait avec elle ceux qu'aucun de nous trois n'avaient pris, en leur disant bien que la tenacité et la patience menaient à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient désirer. Nous créâmes des blasons pour que nos élèves soient différenciés entre eux, et ce fut le début du concept des maisons, portant nos noms respectifs. »

Godric s'arrêta dans son récit étouffant un bâillement.

« Quand pourrais-je sortir de ce lit Bedwyr ? » dit-il alors en sortant de son récit.

Le vieil aveugle qui semblait perdu dans un rêve sursauta et tâta la blessure de Godric, sous les grimaces de celui-ci.

« Bientôt Seigneur, la plaie est presque guérie, vous pourrez marcher dans un ou deux jours je dirais. »

« Ce que tu dis me console, j'avoue ne pas avoir l'accoutumance des repos prolongés et de ne pouvoir bouger et me défouler. »

Bedwyr fit un large sourire en se levant du tabouret, rangeant l'épée du sorcier sans dire mot, tandis que celui-ci s'endormait.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, le fondateur ne cessait de demander à son hôte s'il pourrait bientôt quitter ce lit et étirer ses membres engourdis par tant d'oisiveté dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Quelle ne fut donc sa joie, le jour qui suivit, lorsqu'il put enfin marcher et se laver convenablement ! Le vieil aveugle sentait la délivrance du sorcier mais lui conseillait tout de même de ne pas forcer et de ne pas trop se fatiguer. Il dût refaire le bandage de Godric quelques minutes après qu'il se soit levé, tant l'enthousiasme du sorcier était grand. Ainsi délivré de cette prison de couvertures, Godric s'occupait à aider le plus possible celui qui l'avait recueilli. Mais cela n'empêchait pas celui-ci de demander encore et toujours la suite du récit de son invité, récit qu'il continuait de bonne grâce. Il raconta donc les premières années de Poudlard, sa construction qui n'en finissait pas et les plans du château qui devenaient de plus en plus complexes et élaborés, le château gagnant en périphérie et surtout en hauteur.

« Nous avons imaginé tant de choses pour aiguiser les sens de nos enfants ! Nous voulions qu'ils ne puissent connaître le château par cœur, qu'il garde des mystères, qu'il les pousse à oser, à être curieux, patients et obstinés. Nous avons mis chacun tous nos savoirs et notre ingéniosité dans cet endroit qui est, cela va sans dire, le plus magique du pays. Nous avons su garder une âme d'enfant, et cela se répercutait sur la conception de l'école. Des salles cachées, des escaliers qui bougent et ne mènent pas toujours aux mêmes endroits, des passages secrets,…oh Merlin j'adore les passages secrets. » Godric avait un large sourire en expliquant tous les rouages du château, racontant avec bonheur les fois où chacun d'entre eux décidait d'un passage sans en informer les autres, puis comment ceux-ci devaient les retrouver.

« Salazar était celui qui se prêtait le moins à ce genre de jeux, il nous rappelait souvent à l'ordre. »

Il narrait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, décrivant comment ils avaient décidé d'avoir chacun un bureau dans leurs étages, tout en se réunissant dans un bureau principal dont ils étaient les seuls à connaître le mot de passe. Il parlait des gens qui construisaient ce château, de la forêt qui l'entourait, une forêt qu'ils avaient explorée, et qui contenait des créatures des plus étranges et fantastiques, mais qui risquait d'être trop dangereuse pour que leurs élèves s'y aventurent. Il raconta comment ils avaient découvert qu'une petite famille de calmar vivait dans le lac non loin du château, et qui amuserait sûrement les élèves. Bedwyr s'émerveillait de tant de choses, et se rendait compte à quel point il était privilégié, et était le premier à qui Godric racontait tout cela.

Il lui avoua ensuite qu'à la suite d'une maladie qui avait touché Helga et avait failli lui être fatale, les quatre amis avaient réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas immortels, et qu'ils devaient aussi penser à préparer l'avenir sans eux. Ils avaient donc voulu qu'après leur mort, quelqu'un puisse continuer de grouper les enfants selon leur caractère, de perpétuer les maisons. Ils avaient cherché longtemps par quel moyen ils pouvaient y parvenir, jusqu'à ce que Godric ait une énième idée. Nombre de gens du village, en particulier les enfants, lui donnait des surnoms en rapport avec son chapeau que Godric gardait constamment avec lui (le même que celui qu'il avait pris avec lui lorsqu'il avait quitté son chez lui). Il trouva donc que ce chapeau ferait l'affaire. « Comment ? » s'étaient exclamés ses amis. C'est ainsi qu'en mêlant leurs savoirs, ils avaient peu à peu donné au chapeau une conscience, lui faisant répéter des phrases pour commencer, puis lui donnant le pouvoir de sonder les esprits, afin de voir à quels critères les enfants correspondaient le mieux. Cette tâche avait été la plus longue, mais les élèves avaient été vite ravis de voir ce chapeau mythique doté de vie, et s'étaient empressés de l'essayer pour voir si leurs maîtres de maisons avaient eu raison de les choisir dans leurs maisons.

« Mais rien n'est jamais acquis, et la suite se trouve être bien moins plaisante. » ajouta un jour le sorcier alors qu'il coupait du bois pour l'ermite.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Bedwyr avec gravité, assis sur un tronc coupé à deux mètres de Godric.

« Salazar. » se contenta de répondre celui-ci en frappant avec plus de force la hache sur le bois qui se coupa net.

« Qu'a-t-il donc fait ? » questionna le vieil homme avec prudence.

Godric s'arrêta, se passa la main sur le front pour s'éponger et le regarda.

« Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit qu'il considérait les moldus comme inférieurs, et ne prenait lui-même que les enfants de sang pur ? »

« Je m'en souviens en effet. »

« Eh bien cela n'a fait qu'empirer, et il s'est mis peu à peu à nous reprocher de nous montrer, selon lui, encore plus indulgents avec ceux qui avaient du sang moldu. La vérité est que certains n'avaient pas forcément les mêmes connaissances au départ que des enfants dont les deux parents étaient sorciers, et Salazar nous accusa de déprécier les « vrais sorciers » et de moins nous occuper d'eux. Nous lui répliquions que tous ici étaient de vrais sorciers, et qu'un élève qui avait du sang moldu dans les veines n'était en aucun cas inférieur à un autre, selon lui « pur ». Nous n'avions pas eu de disputes depuis longtemps avec Salazar, et celles qui découlèrent de cette discussion furent plus terribles que toutes celles que nous avions connues. » Godric soupira en s'asseyant sur le tronc qu'il venait de couper, gardant un instant le silence avant de continuer sombrement.

« Nous en sommes arrivés aux baguettes, nous ne nous entendions plus et notre amitié disparut. Il ne supportait pas qu'Helga et Rowena me soutiennent, se retrouvant seul contre nous trois. Il dit qu'il en avait assez, il nous traita de tous les noms avant de quitter le château, non sans embrouiller ses élèves de tous ses conseils discriminatoires. En partant, ce fut comme s'il nous jetait une malédiction, menaçant sa propre école et tous les élèves qui n'étaient pas purs. Il cria que ce n'était pas fini, qu'un jour ses plans verraient la lumière et que nous en serions aveuglés, que nous ne pourrions rien faire pour arrêter ce qui arriverait. Il nous mit en garde contre notre propre château, sous-entendant que nous ne connaissions pas tout de celui-ci et qu'un de ses héritiers accomplirait son dessein, transformant notre rêve en cauchemar… »

Bedwyr déglutit et réprima un frisson, soudain alarmé.

« Cela signifie-t-il…qu'il a laissé une arme dans l'école ? »

« Une pièce qui nous serait inconnue semble-t-il, mais nous avons cherché partout sans jamais la trouver, alors nous avons fini par penser qu'il avait dit cela pour nous faire peur, par rancœur. »

Le vieil homme laissa délibérément un temps pour laisser Godric se reprendre avant de demander plus.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« Ensuite ? » fit Godric avec un rire sans joie. « Ensuite notre école sembla perdre sa belle unité, et les élèves de Salazar commencèrent à s'en prendre aux miens par vengeance pour leur maître de maison, et tentant même de me piéger parfois. Ils me tenaient pour directement responsable du départ de Salazar et mes élèves prirent ma défense, sans mon autorisation, en leur faisant face. Helga avait même proposé de dissoudre la maison de Salazar, mais j'ai refusé. Rowena était de mon avis, Salazar avait participé à l'élaboration de cette école, ces élèves étaient les siens. Une autre raison que je n'ai communiqué à aucune des deux était qu'au fond de moi, j'espérais que Salazar revienne, que nous reformions notre groupe. »

« Après ce qui s'est passé ! Comment… »

« Salazar était mon meilleur ami ! » s'emporta soudain Godric en se relevant. Il s'excusa et continua plus calmement « C'est le premier dont j'ai fait la rencontre, sans lui je ne serais sans doute jamais arrivé jusque là, je ne pourrais jamais oublier tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble... »

Bedwyr regarda le sorcier qui se prenait le visage dans les mains, s'asseyant lentement sur le tronc coupé, dans un grand silence. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui et laisser Godric avec ses souvenirs pour le moment.

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard que l'ermite osa reparler de là où en était resté le sorcier, se gardant bien de citer une nouvelle fois Salazar et ce qu'il avait fait. Godric semblât l'en remercier mais demandait en revanche que ce soit lui qui lui conta son histoire.

« Je vous l'ai dit Seigneur, ma vie ne vaut pas un Doxy de la vôtre. Je ne réussirais qu'à vous ennuyer et rien d'autre. » répondit Bedwyr alors qu'il récoltait des légumes de son potager en compagnie de Godric.

« Quand vas-tu donc cesser de te soucier de mon intérêt ? Je te le dis, moi, que cela m'intéresse ! » répliqua le fondateur en arrachant sans le vouloir un plant entier de tomates. Voyant que Bedwyr n'avait pas remarqué et étant dans l'incapacité de le voir, il la reposa doucement à terre en remettant un peu de terre dessus comme si de rien n'était, un peu confus.

« Ne vous emportez pas Seigneur, je consens à vous conter comme vous, une partie de mon histoire. »

Godric leva les yeux vers lui en laissant le plant de tomates que n'importe qui pouvait voir qu'il était déraciné et grossièrement replacé, comme l'œuvre d'un garnement. Bedwyr cependant n'y faisait pas attention, n'ayant sans doute pas remarqué, et continuait de prendre des tomates en les tâtant pour voir leur maturité et commença à parler.

« Ma vie, bien qu'étant plus longue que la vôtre, est assez pauvre je dois le dire. J'étais un sorcier passionné des moldus, qui me passionnaient certes, mais ils ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup de leur côté. Mon père en était un, et ma mère ne lui avait rien dit de sa nature, et ni par conséquent de la mienne. Nous vivions comme des moldus, et ma mère passait souvent derrière moi pour réparer et cacher mes manifestations de magie. Nous vivions assez modestement dans un royaume qui n'abritait pas foule de sorciers… Mon père me faisait suivre des entraînements intensifs pour me préparer à être un pilier de guerre, chose qui est vite devenu un de mes objectifs. J'étais encore jeune lorsque je vis mon père en duel à l'épée et à la lance contre un homme qui s'avérait être un sorcier, et s'aidait de sa magie pour battre mon père en le faisant trébucher par exemple, ou faisant dévier son bouclier. Je ne pouvais me retenir et j'intervins, m'armant moi-même et sauvant mon père d'un coup qui lui aurait été fatal. Je ne pensais plus à cacher ma magie et me battait alors à égal contre ce manant qui en fut bien surpris, m'aidant moi aussi de ma magie auparavant contenue. Je terrassais mon adversaire, finalement bien peu expérimenté et surtout lâche, tandis que mon père me regardait avec effroi. D'autres gens étaient arrivés entre temps et ma mère me défendit contre ces moldus qui voulaient me traîner au bûcher. Je sentais mon père hésiter, pour finalement décider d'être de notre côté et, fuyant nos oppresseurs, nous réussîmes à quitter le royaume pour migrer vers un autre plus paisible où peut-être se trouveraient plus de sorciers. »

Il eut un pâle sourire puis se rendant compte qu'il s'était arrêté dans sa cueillette, mit une dernière tomate dans son panier et se redressa, se tenant le dos.

« Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que nous avons trouvé et que même si je ne suis jamais devenu un pilier de guerre, je suis bien devenu un combattant et que j'ai pu continuer à m'entraîner à l'épée. Bien qu'ayant toujours vécu à la moldue, j'ai su combler mes ignorances grâce à mes semblables. »

Godric avait écouté le vieil homme avec la même considération que lui le faisait lorsque c'était Godric qui contait. Son histoire était touchante, rappelait une nouvelle fois la peur des moldus face à la magie, et confirmait que tous les adversaires ne sont pas très droits et respectueux. Cependant, une interrogation naissait dans l'esprit de Godric, jusqu'à prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur.

« Mais…n'as-tu pas dit que tu étais un cracmol ? »

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du vieil homme qui rétorqua en ramassant le panier :

« Ai-je donc dit pareille chose ? J'ai affirmé que j'étais sans pouvoirs et que j'étais un ermite, c'est vous qui en avez conclu que j'étais un cracmol… »

Il se rapprocha de Godric pour lui donner sans ménagements le panier entre les mains sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter dans ses pas et continua sa marche en direction de sa chaumière. Godric en restait hébété et regardant le panier dans ses mains se reprît et se retourna vers le vieil homme pour le rattraper.

« J'avoue ne pas comprendre… »

« Je vais vous expliquer. Je n'ai plus ma baguette moi non plus, elle a été brisée et ce n'est pas plus mal. De plus ma condition me fait redouter les villages, même sorciers, un aveugle est une proie si facile pour les bandits. J'ajouterais que je suis las de la vive allure et des frénésies villageoises et que l'unique chose à laquelle j'aspire, c'est de profiter de mes vieux jours en toute sérénité avec le minimum, comme lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Vivre sans magie ce n'est pas si horrible que cela, et on ne me dérange pas ici. » Il tourna légèrement la tête en sentant la présence de Godric juste à côté de lui et acheva « Mis à part un duel survenu il y a peu bien entendu…mais votre existence ici n'est pas un dérangement. Mais vous, vous êtes malgré tout encore jeune, vous n'êtes pas prêt à ce genre de vie je le sais, vous devez récupérer votre baguette et je suis convaincu que vous y arriverez sans problèmes. »

« Vous me flattez… » répondit Godric avec un sourire à son tour. « Mais comment avez-vous perdu la vue ? »

« Hum…une autre fois peut-être. » fit-il avec une certaine gêne « Mon temps de parole est terminé pour aujourd'hui et demain vous me conterez la suite de la vôtre. »


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain après avoir partagé un copieux repas, Godric avait décidé de prendre son épée pour s'entraîner au dehors. Il ne l'avait pas manié depuis qu'il était en compagnie du vieil homme, et il avait besoin de se défouler autrement qu'en coupant du bois. Il exécutait donc des mouvements souples, bougeant ses pieds avec maîtrise et tranchant l'air de son épée avec l'adresse d'un épéiste expérimenté. C'est à ce moment qu'intervînt Bedwyr qui, après avoir rattaché son cheval, après l'avoir brossé, marcha en direction de Godric. Il s'assied les jambes croisées, et bien que ne pouvant profiter visuellement de cet exercice, il l'écoutait avec grand plaisir.

« Vous semblez manier l'épée comme si c'était votre vie, Seigneur. »

Godric dont le front était parsemé de gouttelettes de sueur, s'arrêta pour se tourner vers lui.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » demanda-t-il intrigué.

« J'entends vos mouvements, le son de vos pieds aplatissant l'herbe avec mesure, la façon dont votre épée fend l'air avec rapidité et précision, votre souffle régulier qui ne s'épuise pas même pendant l'effort, je sens votre concentration et je n'ai pas besoin de voir pour deviner votre expérience et votre talent. »

Le fondateur regarda l'ermite d'un air impressionné, l'épée baissée vers le sol. Il sourit alors et proposa avec allégresse :

« Et toi Bedwyr ? Tu m'as dit que tu aimais l'escrime également non ? » Il tendît son épée vers le vieil homme « Veux-tu me montrer quelques mouvements ? »

Celui-ci se mit à rire à gorge déployée, si bien que Godric sentît un sourire d'amusement naître également sur son propre visage.

« Moi ? Oh non je m'en voudrais de me ridiculiser de la sorte devant vous ! Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas touché une épée et je ne risquerais que d'abîmer la vôtre qui vous est si précieuse. »

« Ca ne s'oublie pas ! Comme de monter à cheval ! » insista Godric en s'approchant de l'ermite, son épée toujours tendue vers lui.

Bedwyr hésita puis prît l'épée de rubis et se leva tandis que Godric reculait pour lui laisser de la place. Il avait craint que l'épée ne soit trop lourde pour ce vieil homme mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout gêné du poids de l'épée et la leva avec facilité. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, comme se remémorant comment manier cette arme, puis fendît l'air d'un mouvement brusque, faisant tournoyer l'épée en faisant quelques pas, pliant le genou en avant en brandissant l'épée comme s'il venait d'éventrer un homme. Une branche lui chatouilla le dessus du crâne et comme s'il venait d'être piqué il se retourna pour couper la branche d'un rapide mouvement vertical. Godric le regardait avec de grands yeux, n'auriant jamais cru Bedwyr capable de telles choses. Il croyait voir un jeune homme devant lui et non un vieillard frêle comme il l'avait cru. Il avait dû être un fort guerrier dans sa jeunesse et son style rappelait de plaisants souvenirs à Godric, lors de ses entraînements avec son maître. Il récupéra son épée en regardant l'ermite avec un regard empli de respect.

« Tu viens de me donner une bonne leçon ! »

Cette remarque apparût comme un grand compliment pour le vieil homme qui tapota l'épaule du sorcier avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Il faut croire que j'ai de bons restes ! Quand je pense qu'il y a des sorciers qui réfutent à manier des armes moldues… »

« C'est ridicule et stupide. » coupa le fondateur d'un ton sévère. « Dans mon enfance, mon maître m'avait d'ailleurs cité une morale d'un grand sage à ce sujet. »

« Quelle est-elle ? » demanda Bedwyr avec un sourire en se rasseyant avec faiblesse au sol, toute force disparue.

Godric prit son inspiration et après un court moment de réflexion, récita à la manière d'une poésie ou d'un conte :

« La baguette est comme la gueule d'un dragon. Tout comme elle, elle peut cracher du feu, sectionner, terroriser, tuer. Cependant le dragon muselé a toujours sa queue pour broyer et ses griffes pour dépecer l'infortuné sorcier qui a perdu sa baguette. Toi qui entends ces paroles, la baguette ne fait pas la force d'un sorcier, il ne doit jamais se reposer dessus. Dénigrer toute autre arme par fierté n'est pas la preuve que l'on est un véritable sorcier, c'est la preuve que l'on est idiot. »

Un franc sourire illumina le visage du vieil homme qui acquiesça de la tête.

« Vous semblez avoir une excellente mémoire si votre maître vous l'a dite il y a des décennies. »

« C'est qu'elle a marqué mon esprit. » répondit Godric en souriant à son tour en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il fit une pause puis reprit la parole « Moult choses se sont gravées dans mon esprit au fil des ans, non toujours des bonnes choses... »

Bedwyr sentît la nostalgie dans les paroles de son invité et prit un ton réconfortant.

« La vie est faîte de bonnes et de mauvaises choses, fiston. Qui dit qu'il n'a vécu que bonheur et gloire est un menteur. C'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on s'améliore, c'est en se relevant de défaites qu'on apprécie la victoire, c'est en vivant la peine et la mort que l'on comprend l'importance de la vie. » il attrapa alors l'épaule de Godric dans un geste amical. « On peut se remémorer ses souvenirs, mais il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé. Cependant j'ai tendance à croire qu'en partageant ce qu'on a vécu, cela nous enlève un peu de ce poids qui nous pèse… » ajouta-t-il avec un air qui en disait long.

« Tu veux que je continue mon histoire n'est-ce pas ? » fit Godric avec un sourire amusé.

« Je ne vous oblige à rien ! » se défendit l'ermite en levant ses mains dans un geste innocent.

« Très bien, très bien. C'est que presque tous les moments agréables sont passés, et la suite ne prête guère aux sourires. »

Il prit son inspiration et commença.

« Peu après que Salazar fut parti je fis la connaissance d'une jeune femme qui tenait une auberge dans le village à côté de l'école, ce même village dont j'ai déjà parlé et qui avait été renommé suite à l'ouverture de notre école. Elle était charmante, d'une grâce sans pareille, d'un sourire tendre et d'une bonté à toute épreuve. Après le départ de Salazar, l'ambiance s'était radicalement améliorée entre nous trois, et malgré les fréquentes altercations entre ses anciens élèves et les miens, l'école avait retrouvé un certain calme. C'était l'époque florissante de Poudlard, où de plus en plus d'hommes et de femmes se présentaient pour enseigner des matières que nous ne connaissions guère comme l'étude des créatures magiques ou des cieux. Nous avions également un remplaçant de Salazar pour les Potions et les élèves défilaient sous mon chapeau. C'est donc à ce moment que Rowena, Helga et moi en profitions pour s'occuper de nos vies aussi, et à penser à fonder une famille. Je me mariais donc avec Charis de l'auberge, Rowena avec un sorcier qui aimait autant les livres qu'elle et Helga avec un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance et était venu la rejoindre ici par amour. J'eus un fils, Rowena une fille, Helga également, et alternions donc entre notre famille et l'école. »

« Ca ne semble pas si mal que cela… » commenta Bedwyr avec un sourire.

« Certes non ! Mais c'est ensuite que ça se gâte. Lorsque la fille de Rowena fut dans la fleur de l'âge et d'une grande beauté, sa relation avec sa mère semblât se détériorer. La vérité est qu'elle jalousait son savoir, sa richesse d'esprit et sa gloire. Helena enviait sa mère qui ne lui voulait pourtant que du bien. Il y avait un Baron qui vivait non loin et qui s'était prit d'amour pour Helena, ne cessant de la courtiser mais essuyant irrémédiablement des échecs cuisants. Il était pourtant un bon parti pour sa fille et Rowena pensait qu'il la rendrait heureuse. Un jour Rowena tomba gravement malade et fut condamnée à rester alitée, les soins qu'on lui prodiguait ne semblant pas faire grands effets. On découvrît la fuite d'Helena qui avait apparemment profité de la faiblesse de sa mère pour lui subtiliser son diadème, qui selon la légende était ce qui la rendait si sage et si savante. Je voulais partir moi-même à sa recherche, aider ma très chère amie souffrante, tout en craignant qu'à mon retour elle ne soit plus là. Elle refusa mon aide et accepta la demande du baron de partir retrouver sa fille. N'ayant plus de nouvelles pendant des semaines un message nous vînt enfin d'un pays lointain. On avait retrouvé sa fille, ainsi que le baron…les deux étaient morts, le Baron ayant poignardé Helena avant de se tuer à son tour. La nouvelle déchira Rowena qui mourut le lendemain… »

Godric s'arrêta, le visage décomposé par la tristesse et baissa la tête.

« C'est de cette histoire dont j'avais eu vent… » dit alors Bedwyr en coupant le silence qui s'était formé.

« Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y repenser quelques fois, de me dire que si je n'avais pas écouté Rowena, si j'étais parti moi-même… »

« Ca n'aurait rien changé. Votre amie serait quand même morte et le Baron n'aurait pas abandonné ses avances, et cela se serait quand même passé un jour ou l'autre. Sur cela vous n'avez absolument rien à vous reprocher. »

« Tu as peut-être raison… » concéda Godric avec un faible sourire. « Tu sais Bedwyr, je suis comme tu l'as décrit tout à l'heure. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je vis dans le passé. » répondit-il en fixant le visage ridé du vieil homme. « Je suis seul à présent, le dernier de nous quatre. Après quelques années à nous épauler mutuellement et à nous reprendre en main, Helga a fini elle aussi par me quitter. Je me surprends parfois à arpenter le château, me replongeant dans mes souvenirs et regrettant le temps passé, les années où régnaient la folie de la jeunesse et les projets insensés de quatre amis. »

« Vous pouvez vous rappeler ces moments, Godric, » commença l'ermite. Godric le regarda avec une étrange impression, à la façon dont il prononçait pour la première fois son prénom. Il se sentait plus proche de ce vieil homme qu'il ne le pensait, comme si Bedwyr le connaissait déjà.

« …mais cela ne doit pas vous empêcher de vivre. On dit qu'on passe la première moitié de sa vie à imaginer la deuxième, et celle-ci à regretter la première. Je n'ai pour ma part aucun remord ou regret. A quoi cela me servirait-il ? Dans votre vie, vous avez fait de grandes choses, qui ne seront pas oubliées. Dans vos bons ou mauvais moments vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu. Toutes les décisions que vous avez faîtes, vos expériences, ont fait ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Tout n'est que bénéfique pour vous, même la mort de vos amies ou le départ de Salazar ! On souhaite tous laisser une empreinte de notre passage sur Terre, et vous avez fait tellement plus. Ne vous souvenez pas de la tristesse, mais des bons moments que vous avez passés avec eux. Voyez ces centaines d'enfants qui grâce à vous sont devenus de grands sorciers à présent, et ça je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Vous êtes devenu une légende parmi tant de personnes, moldues comme sorcières ! On parlera de vous dans les livres que votre amie aimait tant, votre école perdurera encore longtemps j'en suis sûr, et votre famille et votre maître qui ne vous approuvait pas doivent être à présent fiers de ce que vous êtes devenu. N'est-ce pas tout cela d'excellentes nouvelles ? »

Le visage de Godric avait changé en écoutant le discours extraordinairement long de l'ermite et l'approuvait. Il avait tellement raison ! Et venait de lui réchauffer le cœur et l'esprit. Un rugissement sonore se fit entendre alors dans les bois autour.

« Ah, je reconnais cette bête ! » s'exclama alors Bedwyr avec légèreté. Il replaça l'épée de Godric dans les mains de celui-ci, les lui serrant avec vigueur.

« Retrouvez votre honneur, reprenez votre baguette. Je veux entendre cet homme vous supplier à genoux d'ici ! »

Ragaillardi, Godric serra l'épée dans sa main et se releva, le regard transporté vers l'origine du rugissement. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers l'ermite.

« Je ne sais comment te remercier, tu m'as guéri aussi bien le corps que l'esprit. »

« Je ne demande rien et je suis très bien ici, la seule récompense que je demande est que vous sortiez vainqueur et que vous n'oubliez pas mes paroles. »

« Ce sera fait ! » promit Godric en brandissant son épée vers le ciel avant de courir dans les bois.

Le vieil homme sourit largement et entendît bientôt des cris de rage et de désespoir suivit de plaintes du dragon, puis un cri victorieux de la voix qu'il connaissait. Il se releva en riant en rentra dans sa cabane. Il sortît une baguette de ses vêtements, la pointant vers son visage. Il rouvrit ses yeux bleus qui voyaient parfaitement et murmura un sort qui enveloppa sa demeure et les environs, empêchant de la retrouver. Godric ne devait pas revenir, il devait vivre sa vie sans plus songer à lui. Il avait tellement changé…mais n'avait pas perdu de sa hardiesse ! C'était un brave petit au cœur pur, si attentionné et allant au-delà des préjugés, sans prétention. Il était fier de lui, et après avoir tant entendu parler de lui, c'était bon de le revoir après toutes ces années et de l'entendre lui raconter ce qu'il avait vécu de sa bouche. C'était mieux qu'il ne sache jamais qui il était, il ne voulait pas lui infliger un autre décès, qui ne saurait tarder. Il avait bien cru que son ancien élève le reconnaitrait quand il avait montré ses talents à l'épée ! Il était venu ici des années avant, ne l'avait jamais quitté pour le suivre à chacun de ses pas. Finalement Godric avait eu raison de partir de chez lui, et il vivait une grande aventure comme il l'avait voulu. Quant à lui, Kian, sa seule occupation avait été de le suivre et de le protéger, sans qu'il le sache. C'était mieux ainsi…et il préférait qu'il se rappelle de lui comme il était avant plutôt que comme il était maintenant. Cependant, lui, il le garderait à l'œil jusqu'à la fin…


End file.
